


a sight for sore eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hickies, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima knows he this isn't something he's supposed to see; And yet he can't tear his eyes away.





	a sight for sore eyes

**Author's Note:**

> shameless porn!!!

Tsukishima knows he this isn't something he's supposed to see; And yet he can't tear his eyes away.

There, in one of the dressing rooms, is Sugawara and Daichi, naked and in very lewd positions. 

"Oh fuck, please f-faster," Suga moans, hands gripping a shelf and getting absolutely pounded from the back, eyes wretched closed and mouth agape. 

Kei has never seen Daichi like this, dominant and aggressive with Suga. The brunette has one hand on the paler's hip, nails digging into the skin and the other reaches up to tangle in the silver hair of his partner.

Tsukki wasn't expecting to see this when he passed by, but for some reason, he can't stop watching. He isn't normally a sex driven person, but the sight in front of him, his captain and setter has him harder than a rock.

It's just so dirty and sexual and Kei feels almost guilty for watching... But that doesn't stop him though.

"Daichi, harder please be rough!" Suga whimpers, knees shaking and releasing a gasp when Daichi pulls hard on his hair, thrusting into him even faster. 

Suga looks gorgeous like this, back arched and head forced back, a blush spread from his cheeks to his shoulders and moles dotting the way.  Daichi looks stunning as well, lips parted as he breathes heavily, his hands look large compared to Suga's hips. Sawamura's body is chiseled and Tsukki can tell from his lengthy thrusts that he doesn't have to worry about size.

Suga let's out a loud groan as he pleads "Oh god right there yes, yes, fuck," He's loud, loud enough that Daichi claps his hand over his mouth and leans to bite where his neck meets his shoulder. 

Tsukishima subconsciously slips his hand into his shorts, palming at his erection as he continues to watch.

Daichi pulls out, quickly flipping Suga around and with one buff arm lifting him up. Suga wraps his legs around his waist, arms around his neck and a smile on his lips. 

Daichi holds him up by the bends of his knees, quickly slamming his cock back into him. 

And that's when Suga sees him, out of the corner of his eye, he sees the tall blonde jerking off to him and his boyfriend. 

He leans his lips to Daichi's ear and whispers 'We're being watched'. Tsukki expects them to stop, maybe even kick him off the team, but instead, he sees the hint of a smirk grace both of their lips. 

With one hand still holding up his leg, Sawamura's other hand settles on Suga's hip. The setter turns to give Tsukki a wink, but it's cut short by a loud gasp and a toss of the head back. 

He sees Suga drag his fingernails across Daichi's back and shoulders, and for the first time Kei here's the brunette moan and DAMN is it good.

Tsukki feels himself growing close so he painfully and deliciously takes his hand away, leaving the ache and the need of a hand on his cock. He finally tears his eyes away once Suga gives him a weak departing wave, and walks out to the gym. 

Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi are still there, and when Tsukki walks in, still hard and face flushed, he has a mission in mind. 

"Ah! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cheers, waving at him excitedly. "Are you oka-"

Tsukki cuts him off, disregarding the fact that others are in the gym and pushes him against the wall. He kisses his boyfriend hard and passionately, dismissing the gasp he hears from undoubtedly Yachi.

A few seconds later when he pulls away, he leans close and whispers. "My house, tonight, sound good?"

Yamaguchi's face is red and his eyes are blown wide but he nods quickly and blinks in pure confusion as the blocker leaves the gym, and the other three's faces are pretty similar.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be what tsukiyama do when they're alone wink wink lemme know if you want it and i'll write it faster


End file.
